invisible
by br-927
Summary: the team go after a killer in a forrest but when JJ is taking by the killer and reid is shot, will they make it out alive.


Snap. Crunch, snap, crunch, went he leaves and twigs on the forest floor as the team ran as quickly as they could to where they had heard the screams of JJ. They had split up in the forest about 20 minutes ago into 3 groups, Hotch and Rossi, Morgan and Prentiss, Reid and JJ. They had been there searching for an unsub killing people camping in a forest. After 12 minutes of splitting up, gunfire erupted round the forest and the sound of JJs voice through their radios shouting that they had been tricked and were under fire. Morgan and Prentiss were the closest to the gunfire so started to run towards it to support Reid and JJ. They got there in what felt like an hour but was probably no more than 2 minutes. when they got there, there were blood stains and Reid was lying on the floor with a hole from a bullet in his leg. "Reid you okay" asked Prentiss worryingly, Reid just gave a grumble . Morgan put pressure on reids wound and said" what happened?, where's JJ"?. Hotch and Rossi had just arrived and hotch wrapped his tie just above reids wound and pulled tight to stop the bleeding. Reid replied to Morgan's question "h-he took her over there". Morgan and Prentiss both shot a quick glance to where Reid had pointed and began running in that direction. They ran for five minutes without stopping until they knew that they must have gone past her. Back with Reid , hotch and Rossi were calling for an ambulance to get Reid out of the forest. "go, help Morgan and Emily, they need you and I will wait with Reid" shouted Rossi. Hotch hesitated for a moment but knew but knew that Rossi was right so he ran in the direction that Morgan and Prentiss had gone. They met up running in opposite directions, "so"?, "so we found nothing" replied Morgan. "where could she be" said Emily frustrated. "there's only two places " said Morgan while looking up at the trees and down at the floor. The room was small, dark and cold, it was only big enough for one person and that person was JJ. The room was made of soil, mud and planks of wood with a locked iron door. JJ underestimated the mud and wood walls and started to use her fingers to try to break the wall but the mud was solid and the wood was strong, all she achieved was to break her nails. JJ decided that she would stop trying the wall and try the door. She banged her hands against it and called out for help. She carried on banging on the door for a minute longer until she thought that she had heard footsteps on the other side getting closer and closer. JJ stopped banging to hear the footsteps, when suddenly they stopped and she heard the door click and bang. The door opened and a man stepped in, suddenly bright lights flicked on in the room which lit JJ and the man up. "W_who are yo-you"?. JJ fearfully managed to say. The man who was in his late 40s maybe early 50s was wearing a old camouflage jacket, had a grey beard and a rifle slung over his shoulder. He replied to JJ by saying "well you can call me the hunter". "why are you doing this"? she asked trying not to sound scared but get more imformation from him. "because they were in my forrest, my HOME!", "but they didn't they were just out camping, they didn't do anything to you". The hunter looked at her in disgust and said "you know what, you speak to fucking much!". He pushed JJ back into the room and slammed the door shut. JJ shouted at the top of her voice for help but doubted that anyone would hear her. Back where hotch, Prentiss and morgan where they could hear birds, small animals rustling round and "help". They all heard the same thing and quietend down to listen again. "HELP!", there it was again, it could only be one person, morgan ran towards the sound follwed by hotch and Prentiss. They got closer and closer until Prentiss stepped on something that sounded hollow. She brushed dirt and leaves away and revealed a square wooden floor door with a bit of string to lift it all drew their guns and attached flash lights to them. Prentiss quickly opened the door while hotch and morgan jumped in and cleared it. It was a dark tunnel with lights only every few metres , they were joined by Emily and then started to move down the creepy tunnel towards the sound of JJs voice. The tunnel went on for another minute until it ended with a room with ammo boxes, guns, maps of the forrest and tv screens. Almost invisible in the corner of the room was an iron door with noises coming from it. Hotch opened the door and Emily and morgan rushed in pointing their guns at JJ. They suddenly put their guns back in their holsters and pulled JJ out of the room. "are you ok" asked hotch, "yer, I guess" JJ replied bravely., but the truth was she was terrified . she had just been held in a small room by some maniac, fearing if she would ever see the light of day again. In the background they heard derrick say "uh, guys, we might have a problem".they all looked at the tv screens and were shocked with what they saw. It was a live video of rossi and reid waiting for help in the forrest. While on another screen they could see the hunter heading towards rossi and reid. They all glared at each other as if they were all thinking the same thing , they were halfway to the exit within seconds . they helped each other up through the door and ran towards rossi and reid. On the way too them hotch tried to contact rossi over the radio but could not get a kept on running for a little longer until they fell into a ditch that reid and rossi were taking cover in from the hunters gunfire. "could you have taken any longer" said an irritated rossi, "sorry stuck in traffic" replied morgan. Rossi showed a small smirk but then got down to business. "So whats the plan" asked Emily, " well morgan can carry reid while we all give covering fire, then run to the cars" said hotch taking charge. They all got ready and the plan was put into action, they all leaped up and ran towards the cars while firing at where the hunter was. They ran for about 3 to 4 minutes, finally to their relief they reached the cars. Morgan lay reid on the back seat and got into the front. They set off almost immediately, they were going way too fast for the terrain they were on and had headlights only effective up to a few metres. The hunter was angry now and was not going to let them get away that easily, he aimed for the back of their cars and managed to shoot the back window of one car which sent glass raining down on reid in the backseat. They finally went over one huge bump in the path and landed on a road with over cars on it which meant that they were out and safe. They were happy to get out alive but knew that hey had failed, one of their team was kept captive while another got shot but they knew that as long as people camped in the forrest the hunter would keep killing.


End file.
